


Paint You By Numbers

by themayqueen



Series: The Way You Trick And You Tease [21]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anthem Era, Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Late at Night, Messy, Paint Kink, Painting, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: Maybe it was the paint fumes getting to her, or maybe it was just Zac.





	Paint You By Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "messy." Title comes from "Lego House" by Ed Sheeran.

Once the holidays were over and the stalker was out of their lives, Zac and Spencer fell into an easy routine. Spencer's course load for the second semester was mercifully light, which meant she was often able to slip away from campus to spend time with Zac. During the last grueling weeks before the new album was finished and released, however, their schedules seemed to be entirely opposite. If he wasn't working around the clock, Zac was practically nocturnal, and there simply weren't enough hours in the day for Spencer to see him like she wanted to. Zac knew how much she needed to see him, so the two of them became experts at finding the little pockets of free time they could. That often meant Spencer would make late night food deliveries to the studio in her pajamas, but she didn't complain.

One night in February, she bundled up in sweatpants and an old college hoodie and headed to the office with a plate of cookies. They were made from pre-packaged frozen dough, but she didn't think Zac would complain as long as he was being fed.

The office was quiet and empty, everyone but Zac having already gone home for the night. Spencer knew he was still there working on a painting project for the fan club, and she followed the scent of lacquer and paint through the hallways to the back part of the office which Zac had turned into a makeshift art studio. 

When she found him, he was hunched over a canvas, his messy hair hanging in his face. The studio was warm enough that he only wore an old pair of jeans and a paint spotted white t shirt. She cleared her throat and Zac glanced up and smiled.

"Hey, gorgeous," Zac said, brushing back his hair and giving it a bright red streak at the same time.

Spencer giggled. "Is that a new look you're trying?"

Zac frowned, then glanced at his hand. He ran it through his hair again and smirked. "Well, I thought red hair looked so good on you, so I figured I would try it on me."

“Looks good,” Spencer deadpanned, setting the cookies down on the one empty spot she could find on Zac’s work bench. 

While he flipped his hair back and reached for a towel, a very bad idea came over Spencer. She couldn’t stop herself. She dipped her finger into his paint tray, coating it in bright yellow paint and stepped in closer to him. 

“Hey, you’ve got something… right here…” She said, swiping her paint-covered finger across his face.

Zac’s eyes widened in surprise, but Spencer could see his wheels turning. Before she could run or even react at all, he leaned across her body and dipped his entire hand in the paint tray. He trailed it down her cheek, leaving paint dripping off onto her hoodie. The paint was surprisingly cold compared to how hot the studio was and Spencer squealed at the sudden temperature change.

“You bastard!” Spencer screeched, but she was laughing. “You’re going to ruin this hoodie.”

“What a shame. Guess you’ll just have to take it off,” Zac replied, his eyes sparkling.

Spencer slipped it over her head and tossed it at Zac, not really caring if it did get more paint splattered on it. She’d had it since undergrad and although it was warm, it was definitely showing its age. After Zac tossed it to the side, Spencer slapped both her hands down in Zac’s paint tray, coating them with every color of the rainbow. She planted them in the middle of his chest, leaving multicolored handprints across his pecs. The effect made her giggle uncontrollably.

“Guess you’ll have to take that off, too,” she said.

Zac smirked, but did as Spencer said. While his shirt covered his face and he was defenseless, she pressed her hands against his bare chest, giving it a set of rainbow handprints as well. Before Spencer realized what he was doing, Zac had pulled her to him, smearing paint across the front of her shirt--a freebie from her orientation, thankfully--with paint. 

“Oops,” he said. “Looks like we ruined your shirt, too.”

Spencer could see where this was going. She pulled the shirt over her head, quickly taking her bra off as well so as not to ruin it. Once her chest was bare, she pressed herself against Zac again. His body heat had warmed the paint some, but the slippery texture of it still felt weird and a little exciting. She felt childish, but dirty… in a good way. 

She barely even noticed that Zac was walking her backward until she collided with the work bench. With his lips planted against hers, evidently to distract her, Zac reached into the paint tray once again, then trailed his paint covered hands all over her back. Spencer shivered at the feeling and arched her back, pushing her body even closer to Zac’s. She could feel how hard he was, and she slid her hand between their bodies to rub him through his jeans, not caring if she left very obvious handprints there. 

“Spence…” Zac breathed out. He didn’t need to finish his statement; his tone of voice told Spencer what he wanted.

“Right here?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Zac shrugged. “There’s a drop cloth.”

That was a good enough answer for Spencer. She let Zac lower her onto the drop cloth, wiggling out of her sweatpants and panties once she was on the floor. Once Zac had taken off his jeans and boxers, she grabbed his ass, hoping there was enough paint left on her hands to leave handprints there too, and pulled him to her. Zac laughed loudly, grabbing another paint tray from nearby and slathering a handful of mixed colors onto Spencer’s chest. He pinched her nipples, coating them in blue paint, then drew a bright red heart on her chest. Spencer rolled her eyes, earning herself a fistful of paint in her hair. 

She scooped up some of the paint and rubbed it down his back, then grabbed his ass once again and pulled him to her, wrapping her legs around his to keep him in place. Zac chuckled, but took the hint, and thrust into her. Spencer was sure it was highly unsanitary to have sex right there, covered in all that paint, but she didn’t care. Maybe it was the paint fumes getting to her, or maybe it was just Zac. Whatever it was, she didn’t want to stop.

They rolled all over the drop cloth, leaving obscene handprints and nearly full body prints all over it. Finally, Spencer ended up on top and Zac grasped her hips roughly, holding her there and setting the pace for her. Once he was seemingly satisfying with the way she rolled her hips against him, he trailed his hands all over her chest and stomach, as though there were an inch of her left that wasn’t already covered in paint. She leaned down and planted her hands against his chest again, adding another set of handprints to his pecs. 

When she came, she nearly collapsed against him, the paint making her trembling body slip and slide even more than it normally would. She pressed her hands to his face and kissed him deeply, feeling him come inside her just seconds later, his paint covered hands buried in her hair as he did.

Spencer rolled off Zac and giggled. “Well, that was... unexpected. And the cookies are probably cold now.”

“Sex _and_ cookies?” Zac asked, wide eyed. “You spoil me.”

Spencer laughed and shook her head. Sometimes Zac could be like an overgrown child, although it usually amused her. As she glanced around at the patterns their bodies had made on the formerly white drop cloth, she decided maybe it wasn’t so bad to be childish every now and then.


End file.
